Fubuki to The Rescue
by Crystalleena
Summary: When the boys are late for dinner, Fubuki sets out to fetch them from the park. When she arrives, she finds them in a dangerous situation. *Part of a series I hope to expand*. Oneshot.


When neither of the boys arrived home from the park, Fubuki was concerned. Shigeo and Ritsu always came home before sundown before dinner so it was unusual for them to stay out this late.

Fubuki stares at the clock for the twentieth time. 5 o' clock. They are late. She sits up and grabs her white coat from the couch. Just when she was about to open the door, Lily walked in, startling Fubuki.

Lily gasps in surprise and stumbles a step back. "Oh, Ms. Blizzard, good evening! I was just about to tell you dinner is ready. Are the boys back from the park yet?" Lily looks behind Fubuki hoping to see Shigeo and Ritsu.

"They haven't arrived home yet." Lily looks at her leader in shock.

"They haven't?"

"No. I'm going to pick them up." Fubuki tells her before walking out the door. Lily follows her.

"Do you want us to assist you?" Lily asks her while they walk down the hallway.

"There's no need for that. You and the others stay behind while I get them. It won't take long." Fubuki opens the door to the exit and leaves without another word.

* * *

The walk to the park was not long, in fact it was only a couple blocks down from where her headquarters was located. When Fubuki arrived to the park, she found it empty and deserted. Fubuki was now beginning to suspect something was wrong, but not only that, her worries were starting to increase. ' _Where are those two?_ ' She wonders to herself.

Suddenly, she hears someone - a boy - shout out of nowhere. "Stop! Please, leave him alone!" Fubuki recognized that voice anywhere. It was Ritsu and wherever he was, something was happening to Shigeo. Fubuki frantically searched through the area where she stood and tried to search for Ritsu.

Finally, she spots a figure standing by the alleyway, looking out as watch out to make sure someone was coming. Fubuki narrows her eyes in anger. She wastes no time and walks towards the man.

The man notices her walking to him and before he could do or say anything, Fubuki uses her powers to fling him inside the alleyway. She throws him at the ends of the alleyway and pummels him to the wall.

The other man who was terrorizing Shigeo and Ritsu looked at his comrade in confusion before looking at the direction where Fubuki was standing. Ritsu and Shigeo look as well and were relieved when they see their mother, although, they quickly pale once they noticed how furious she looked.

Fubuki walks inside the alleyway and makes her way towards the man. The man shakes where he stands. Fubuki stands in front of him and in a piercing tone, asks him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"W-who the hell are you?!" The man shouted at her. He screams when Fubuki uses her powers to levitate him from the group and crash him to the wall next to his friend. His friend screams in horror.

Fubuki walks towards them and glares daggers at the two teen boys. "My name is Hellish Blizzard. I am leader of the Blizzard Gang. Now I will repeat myself, what do you think you're doing going after these two boys? And make this quick, I don't have time for chit-chat."

The first teen held his hands up to his chest and tells her, "W-we were j-just playing around! T-that's all, honest!"

Fubuki hums and crosses her arms across her chest. "Playing around, is it? Well, let me tell you two something and listen well because I will **not** repeat myself." To the teens horror and confusion, small pebbles floated in the air and the ground below them began to shake. They whimper in fear and feared for their lives.

" **If you go anywhere near them, you'll have to deal with me!** Understand?" When they didn't answer her, Fubuki shouts, "UNDERSTAND!?"

They scream out loud and rapidly nodded their heads. They quickly got on their feet afterwards and ran from the alleyway. Once they were gone, Fubuki sighs out in exhaustion and relaxes herself before setting the pebbles down. Once she got her powers under control, she turns her attention to the boys. She opens her mouth to ask them if they were okay, but they beat her to it.

Shigeo and Ritsu run to Fubuki and clung onto her legs. "Mom, are you okay!?" Shigeo asks her in panic and concern.

"You really scared them mom, you were so cool!" Ritstu commented.

Fubuki smiles and sits on her knees. She pulls them to her and hugs them. "I'm glad you two are safe. I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry." they apologized at the same time. Fubuki shook her head. They had nothing to say sorry for. It was not their fault that a couple of teens harassed them for who knows what. What mattered to her was that they are safe and sound in her arms and that she came in time to help them.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" She asks them.

"They almost tried to hurt Shigeo." Ritsu tells her.

Fubuki looks at Shigeo. He was looking at the floor and he seemed nervous. He was still shaking from what happened. "Shigeo..." She spoke to him. "He didn't hurt you did he? He didn't do anything to trigger your powers, right?"

Shigeo shakes his head and Fubuki sighs in relief. Shigeo was an esper like her, but, his powers were beginning to get out of control as of late. If anything angered Shigeo, he would unleash his powers and cause destruction around him. Fubuki has tried many attempts to settle his powers down and make sure he was never under too much stress. He is powerful - probably more powerful than her older sister - but, Shigeo is still a young child who still hasn't manifested his emotions yet.

Fubuki lays her forehead against his and rubs the back of his head. " **I'm right here, okay?** " She tells him. " **No one is going to hurt you.** " She looks at Ritsu and places her other hand on top of his head and ruffles it. "The both of you." Ritsu smiles and hugs her.

The gesture stunned Fubuki. Receiving hugs from the boys still caught her by surprise but, she still appreciated it all the same. It made her feel loved knowing she had two kids, who she miraculously found five years ago, look up and depend on her.

She lets go of them and holds their hands. "Now then, let's go home now shall we? Dinner started twenty minutes ago and everyone is waiting for us. You two must be hungry correct?" They nod and the three walk back home.

* * *

 **AN: I actually wrote this many months ago and only posted it on my Tumblr page. However, after some thinking, I decided to share it here and on my AO3 account.**

 **As always please comment or like if you enjoyed this and thank you for reading!**

 **Bye ^^**


End file.
